Iron Sand Magic
Iron Sand Magic (砂鉄の魔法, Satetsu no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic that deals with the manipulation of iron sand or iron powder via magnetic forces generated through Lightning Magic. It can be said that it is a type of Sand Magic and an application of Lightning Magic. DescriptionEdit Through the use of lightning magic it is possible to generate magnetic forces that can be used to attract iron sand a type of sand with heavy concentrations of iron that can be found within the ground and surrounding landscape. The accumulated iron sand can then be manipulated in a manner similar to sand magic. In a situation or location where iron sand cannot be accumulated, it is possible to use iron powder as a substitute, since it can be used in the exact same way. Iron Sand Magic can be used to create and control hardened weapons, defensive shields, and various other constructs made out of iron sand or iron powder that can be used for different purposes. SpellsEdit Erik's SpellsEdit Iron Sand Sword (砂鉄剣, Satetsuken): A black coloured sword made up of iron sand gathered from the surrounding area. The iron sand sword is durable and incredibly sharp, the wielder being able to cut a large boulder in half with it. The reason for the blade's sharpness is due to the vibrating iron particles that form the iron sand sword thus giving it a chainsaw like effect. The user can even manipulate and extend the blade by turning it into a whip like weapon thus increasing its range. Iron Sand Sheild (砂鉄の盾, Satetsu no Tate): The user manipulates the iron sand into the form a defensive spherical shield which automatically surrounds and protects the user from danger or incoming attacks. The shield is capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles even at close range, and can be hardened to the point where it is comparable to steel. The one drawback of this spell is that while inside the spherical shield the user is unable to counterattack and also cannot see what is going on outside the iron sand shield, as such making it a completely defensive spell. Iron Sand Clone (砂鉄な複製, Satetsuna Fukusei): The user creates a clone of himself/herself made out of iron sand. This spell can be used to lure an enemy, act as a decoy, or as a body replacement in order to avoid incoming fast attacks. Iron Sand Bullets (砂鉄弾, Satetsudan): By manipulating and reforming the iron sand, the user is able to create dozens of iron sand bullets. He is then able to launch theses iron sand bullets at high speed and use it to overwhelm the enemy. Serrated Saws (鋸歯状ソー, Nokogirihajōsō): The user manipulates iron sand into 3-4 medium sized disks, with jagged and shredding like sides, making them useful for cutting or grinding. The sizes of the disks are around 2-3 feet wide, and are thin. The saw blades can be spun for a stronger cutting edge, and can be 'thrown' at the enemy like a shuriken. The Serrated Saws have a high decapitating strength, and are strong against higher defences. The drawback is that the amounts of saws that the user can produce are limited.